Lovesick Britt
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: When Alvin gets a girlfriend, Brittany starts acting...strange. Is she sick? Maybe she is, a special kind of sickness; Brittany Seville may just be... Lovesick... Chapter 1 replaced!


When Alvin gets a girlfriend, Brittany starts acting...strange. Is she sick? Maybe she is, a special kind of sickness; Brittany Seville may just be... Lovesick...

Alvin held his face in his hands. "Isn't she EVER going to shut up?" His teacher droned on about what Alvin thought of as boring. Then she said monotonously, "Hey. I forgot to introduce our new student. Say hello to Skylee." She gestured to a golden-furred chipmunk Alvin had never seen before. "She's cute..." The teacher looked towards Alvin, still uninterested. "Is there something you'd like to tell the class, Alvin?" "No. Don't you have a lesson to bore us with?" The teacher adjusted her glasses. "Yes, I do. Now, when electricity flows through this circuit..." Alvin stared at Skylee until she noticed him, and she blushed. Alvin blushed too, before turning away. Brittany eyed Alvin suspiciously. She knew it was none of her business. She wasn't "with" Alvin, but she couldn't help but feel... concerned.

At the end of class, Alvin went over to Skylee. "You're hot." The gold furred chipette looked confused. "Excuse moi? I zought I vas normal temperature." They exited the classroom together, and Alvin blushed as he explained, "That's a way of saying that you're pretty." Brittany stepped between them. "Hello, how are you? I'm Brittany." She held her paw out to her. Skylee looked to Alvin for help. "Shake her hand," he mouthed. Skylee reluctantly shook Brittany's paw, unsure if she was doing it right. Brittany joked, "Haven't you shaken paws before?" Skylee looked puzzled. "Vell, no. Moi am a foreign-exchange student from France." Brittany looked interested. "Wow, France, huh? Cool." Alvin pushed Brittany away gently. "Yeah, uh, Britt? I was talking to her first. You can discuss gossip or whatever with her later." Brittany looked down. "Yeah, okay... You two go on ahead, then..." Alvin tilted his head confusedly at Brittany before hesitantly walking away with Skylee. Why didn't she protest? It wasn't like Brittany to let him have his way so easily. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to Skylee. "So, what class do you have next?" She frowned. "Unfortunately, zè answer to zat is 'istory." Alvin grinned. "Hey, me too! Would you like to sit with me?" Skylee smiled. "I'd love to!"

"And so I said to her, 'Violence is not zè answer. It is zè qvestion, and zè answer is yes.'" Alvin laughed. "Skylee, you're so funny!" "Qvick! To zè bomb shelters!" Alvin laughed so hard he lost his balance and slipped off the desk onto the floor. Upon collision with said floor, he stopped laughing immediately. "Ow..." Skylee gasped. "Are vous all right, darling?" She leapt down and put her hand over his heart. "I hardly know him, but if I vant to save his life..." She sighed, and slowly put her lips on his, repeatedly thinking, "Zis is not romance. Zis is not romance. Zis is not romance."

Alvin awoke, everyone staring at him. Skylee let out a relieved sigh. "Zank goodness! Vous are avake! I had to preform CPR on vous for ten minutes!" The bell rang. She held a paw out to him, helping him up. "Let us go to lunch now, hmm?" Alvin turned on her. "I can't believe you did that! I barely even know you!" He looked disgusted. Skylee frowned. "I didn't vant vous to die, darling…"

Alvin led Skylee to the lunch table, pouting. Simon his eyebrows. "Who's your friend, Alvin?" Alvin gestured to Skylee. "This chipette KISSED me in class!" Skylee rolled her eyes, keeping calm. "Zere is a big difference between kissing and CPR, darling." She made eye-contact with Simon. "Moi saved 'is life, and zis is zè zanks I recieve?" Simon sighed. "Would you mind introducing yourself?" Skylee was taken aback. "Oh! Right, of course. I'm Skylee, zè foreign exchange student from France." She smiled at everyone. Theodore bounded up to her. "I'm Theodore!" Skylee giggled. "Nice to meet vous, darling." Brittany spoke up, "So, did Alvin say you kissed him?" She forced her best fake smile. Skylee sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oy, zat is vhat he claims. Ve vere talking in 'istory class, vhen he landed on zè floor. He vas unresponsive, so I gave 'im mouth-to-mouth. I didn't do it for romance, honest!" Alvin pouted. "Yeah, right..." he muttered. Brittany glared at Alvin. "Alvin, I think she's telling the truth. You should be grateful she saved your life! Do you think she was comfortable having to preform CPR on someone she just met?" She crossed her arms. "Apologize." Alvin's expression softened at Brittany's explanation. He looked into Skylee's electric-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Skylee. It's just-I can't-" He sighed. "Thank you." Skylee hugged him. "Apology accepted, darling." Brittany looked on in discomfort as they embraced each other, Alvin resting his head on Skylee's shoulders.

"Why do I care? I hate Alvin, don't I? We fight about everything." Brittany sighed. "Maybe I do have feelings for him. I'll just have to accept it. He seems so happy with her, though. Siiigh..."

"Hey, Britt? Something wrong?" Brittany snapped out of her thoughts to Alvin's worried voice. "You haven't been yourself today." Brittany sighed nervously. "I-it's nothing, I'm fine..." Alvin knew for a FACT that she was most certainly not fine. "Seriously, Brittany, what's wrong?" Brittany mentally cringed at this. "Why isn't he calling me "Britt" anymore? What did I do wrong? What do I say?" Brittany sighed. "Really, Alvin, it's nothing." Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me." Brittany slapped him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She quickly clamped a paw over her mouth. "A-Alvin, I-" Alvin cut her off. "I can take a hint." He turned and stalked off. Brittany sat on the edge of her table with her face in her hands. "He'll never want me now. Way to go, Britany! Once again, you make things worse!" Tears started rolling down her furry cheeks.


End file.
